


even the warlock gets lovesick

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: While having a few drinks, Magnus and Catarina are having a chat about Alec.





	even the warlock gets lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love.

"Magnus, are you listening? And what's with that grin?"

"What grin?"

"The one that says you're happy".

He and Catarina are at his loft having drinks.

"Is that weird?"

"No. It's curious", she smiles back at him, moving from across the room to sit closer, "a he or a she?"

"A he", Magnus laughs, with this childish innocence on his face, "his name is Alexander".

Sipping on her cocktail she pays full attention to the gentleness on Magnus. They've known each other almost as long as time and perhaps this is the first time she's seen such fondness in the way his eyes smile while thinking about romance.

Playfully batting her eyes at this love-sickness she has found her friend in she asks, "Well knowing you I know he must be pretty but, what makes this Alexander so special?"

"His kisses are sweet".

"What?" she laughs, obviously surprised by all this mushiness gushing from the mouth of THE Magnus Bane.

"Yes, I know", he laughs too, "It's hard to explain but from the way he walks up to me to the way he seeks permission in my eyes before finally taking my lips betwixt his - no matter how many times it happens, my heart races like I'm new to love".

"Well, you are new to love", she reminds him, taking another sip of her drink, "because that bizarre one-sided thing with Camille doesn't count".

"Now I know that", and in a low subconscious whisper, he adds, "It would be nice to one day marry him".

"What?!" Catarina is even more shocked. "Magnus..." she then pauses, finding all this a bit surreal, "Are you in love? Like good proper belly fluttering love?"

Magnus smiles at her, "It's a bit unbelievable, right?".

"A miracle, I would say".

Magnus is pensive for a bit looking down in his drink, "I want you to meet him".

Catarina leans across to take Magnus's hands in hers, "I can't wait to thank him".

"Thank him? For what?"

"For unlocking that grieving and sceptical heart of yours".

"I suppose I'll drink to that", Magnus winks, raising his glass in cheers, then checking his watch, "soon he'll walk through that door and down this hallway and kiss me and I can't wait".

Catarina is still too surprised at Magnus's mushiness to even laugh and make fun of him, but she wishes him everything good and didn't want to intrude on a moment Magnus seems to be looking forward to. So she grabs her purse, kisses his cheeks and tells him, "Next time for sure, introduce us".

"Sure thing".

Not very long after Magnus hears his front door open and footsteps making their way down the hallway. So he gets up and stands at the end and waits, watching Alec come to him like he's walking down the aisle or something. There's gladness in Alec's face as he leans forward and presses his lips to Magnus's mouth in a casual and comfortable kiss.

"Welcome home, Alexander".

"Did you miss me?"

"You bet I did", Magnus leans in and hugs Alec, "I missed you like crazy".

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
